Hogwarts Rejection Letters
by Blood Brandy
Summary: We're sorry, but Harry won't be coming to Hogwarts. A series of crossover shorts, one-shots and snippets. Rated T for safety
1. Akuma

**Kind of a funny little thing I'm doing to try and get my sorry self writing again.**

**I figured, having seen some others, I'd take a whack at this. A number of mine will come with snippets as one-shots or open ended stories if someone else wants to run with them. If you want to, PM and let me know. Also, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, there's a pretty good chance you can't read this anyways.**

* * *

_Professor McGonagall,_

_We apologize, but we see no need for our beloved little brother to attend your school. He is already excelling at his current studies, public and private, has already moved up several grade levels for academic achievements, mastered numerous forms of combat and is still studying others. _

_As things stand, we believe his studies would only suffer were he to attend your school, which does not even seem to offer classes on the basic sciences as required by almost every government on this planet for schooling students past primary school, let alone any of the advanced classes that would provide any challenge for Harry._

_We believe this ends our business, please do not contact us again,_

_Scanty Akuma_  
_Kneesocks Akuma_

08080**Years earlier**08080

Vernon Dursley stared at the two girls in front of him, standing in the middle of his sitting room. Neither one looked more than maybe five years older than his own boy, but both had him scared shitless.

Possibly because they both had red skin, spade tails, wings and horns.

"You want fame and money, don't you Mr. Dursley?" The one horned girl asked

"'I'd sell my soul', you did say the magic words, Mr. Dursley," The darker haired one pointed out, "And with such conviction, too."

Vernon flinched at the word 'Magic'. He'd never really thought something like this would happen. He'd been having a bad week, mostly because he got passed over for a promotion for the dumb-ass, fresh from university son of the CEO. Add into that, he had to do extra work for the lazy bastard, and one frustrated utterance later, he was staring down a pair of demons. Needless to say, he was as scared as any normal, church going man would be.

Using speed he hadn't shown since his youth, Vernon bounded over the couch and ripped a crucifix from the wall, pointing it at the pair, "BEGONE DEMONS!"

...

...Nothing, there was only silence.

The lighter haired one adjusted her glasses, "I will applaud the fact that that was probably the most exorcize you've done since the sixties, Mr. Dursley, but we do have other appointments. So, if you would please," She motioned him towards his chair, but her attention was caught but a glimpse of something under the stairs. It was only for a moment, but that was long enough.

"L-look," Vernon stuttered out, "It's just been a bad week, I-I really didn't mean-"

"So I take it you're scared of losing your soul," Glasses asked, "Then what if we offered an alternative?"

"A-alternative?"

The other demon looked surprised as well. Normal protocol for a hesitant 'client' was deceptions and half truths, 'What do you really need your soul for?', 'It's like an appendix.', 'Do you really think hell is that bad?'. But alternatives were one of the last resorts, and usually required authorization from higher-ups (figuratively speaking, of course).

Glasses simply sat and straightened her skirt, "Yes, Mr. Dursley, all we really need is a soul, like, say, the boy under your stairs."

Vernon looked to be ecstatic as the other demon pulled her partner close, lowly hissing in another language "_Kneesocks-san, what in Lucifer's name are you doing?"_

_"Trust me, Onee-sama, the fat whale's soul is coming our way eventually anyway, but that boy, I can sense another soul in him, an evil one that could very well be a boon to our future, besides, think about it,"_ Kneesocks pulled her sister close, _"A boy who will grow into a man, a man we can shape, a man who will follow our Ruruus, the perfect man for us, and we still get another soul for our quota."_

The other demon growled, thinking for a moment, before sighing, _"If you're wrong, YOU will have to explain this to our superiors, children's souls are almost useless to them."_

Smiling, Kneesocks turned back to Vernon, "So, Mr. Dursley, do we have a deal?"

Three weeks later, Vernon Dursley was indeed rich and was on the front page of every major European paper...

...As the mastermind of the biggest pension fraud in history, charges that were only aggravated when the neighbors noticed the sudden disappearance of the Dursley's nephew and the lack of a missing persons report, neither of which Vernon had any explanation for.

* * *

**And there you go, please review**


	2. Tennyson

******Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then look out behind you, it's SLENDERMAN!**

******...Gotcha**

**A.N. And, a second on.e A little thought I had, If Harry had been adopted, perhaps even given a new name, he might not know he was adopted, and this letter could be a life changing even, and not necessarily in a good way...**

* * *

A young boy of eleven, apparently, sat alone in the swings, green eyes looking up into the stars, his mind focused on the paper in his hand.

"You okay?"

He looked back to his twin cousin, no, he was actually a bit older now that they knew the truth. Kinda of cool, but totally not worth it.

"What do you think?"

The girl sighed, taking the swing next to him, "Look, I'm sure grandpa and your dad didn't-"

"I'm not mad about that," The boy cut her off, "It's just," he struggled with his thoughts as his green eyes looked into hers, "It's like...my life has been a lie or something, like the me I've always been isn't-"

The red head took his hand, a tear in her eye, "Don't talk like that, never talk like that," she pulled herself out of the swing, standing with her hands on her hips, "Let me tell you something, you're short sighted, impatient, easily distracted, immature-"

"I don't think you get this whole motivation thing, Gwen," the boy sighed, his head dropping, only to feel Gwen lift it by the chin.

"-But you're also brave, usually selfless, and a good kid. I've seen you amazing things and stupid things, because that's who you are. You're my dweeby cousin, that's all that matters, it doesn't matter what your name is or where you came from or who your birth parents are, you're our family now." Gwen smiled down at him, holding out a hand.

Her cousin smiled back, taking her hand, the paper crumpled in the other...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Dear Professor,_

_Look, you kinda dropped a bomb on me with that letter. I'll start of with this, I'm not Harry Potter. Maybe I was at some point, but as far as I know, I've always been Ben, and your letter..._

_Look, I'll just say I'm not coming to school. No offense, but I don't like normal school, having to live at one would suck. If I do want to learn magic and stuff, I can always just learn from my cousin, Gwen. She's kinda geeky, but she's alright._

_Besides, I've got important stuff to do around here._

_Sorry,_

_Ben Tennyson_

* * *

**A.N. See? Not always great...**


	3. Pilgrim

**A.N. Some crossovers can be a bit more fun than others.**

******Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then someone probably pulled a 700 hit combo on your head.**

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_First off, I want to say thanks for letting me know I've already got magic powers. Back in grade 5, I took longsword proficiency classes like Dad instead of any of the magic proficiency classes, so knowing I already have some powers is seriously kick ass, so Mama Kim just had to take me to get some books and scrolls from a second hand store (Dad and me already figured out some magic sword power combos that are just freakin' AWESOME!)._

_Anyways, I don't really need to go to hogwerts or whatever. No offense, but I don't really think I have to leave the country just to go to school when there's probably somewhere I could go around here (And I just started my ninja/samurai-sword lessons with Grandpa Chou, and I really want to learn how to cut a car in half, so...yeah). And Mama Natalie could probably find me a tutor or something if I really need it._

_Sorry again,_

_Harry Pilgrim_

_P.S. Oh yeah, My last name is Pilgrim, not Potter, but it was cool to find out what my old name was, the note to the orphanage only said I was named Harry. Thanks :P_

_P.P.S. You guys should think about getting E-Mail, that poor owl almost keeled over when he got here_

* * *

**A.N. No snippet for this one, might make one later. Also, if you didn't realize, this is based off of the SCott ending of Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World: The Game, where Ramona's run off and Scott is with Knives, Kim and Envy (Natalie), just for giggles**


	4. Freeman

**A.N. This one is the result of too much YouTube**

******Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, you've probably got a head-crab and aren't reading this anyway.**

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_I will admit, you've gone the whole nine yards with this crap (Seriously, training an owl just for some prank on a kid, don't you have anything better to do?)._

_But even if this was real, there's no way I'm going to England just to learn to pull a rabbit out of a hat or some crap, and my Uncle certainly isn't leaving his kick-ass job at Black Mesa for this crap._

_And, to be honest, I'd have to guess one of you was responsible for me ending up at the Durselys, and while he is a heavy drinking, violent (Towards others, not me) and all around neurotic son-of-a-bitch, my uncle and current guardian is a damn sight better than them._

_Don't piss him off, he will kick you ass._

_So, in short, piss off,_

_Harry Freeman_

* * *

**A.N. For those not familiar, do a search for Freeman's Mind**


	5. Star Bolt

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, you're a few apples short of a reunion.**

**You know, it occurs to me that there could some otherworldly circumstances where the guardian doesn't know Hogwarts is in another world**

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_First, I must congratulate you on somehow getting your letter to such an impossible location and past the containment put in place by my sister._

_But my chosen knight and heir needs none of your foalish parlor tricks, as he has studied intensively all the knowledge I have offered him thus far and still learns at an incredible rate. Indeed, he probably has more power in one limb than any of your teachers, and will truly show his worth to the world and those insipid twits who before abused him once I am freed and the lands know their true ruler._

_Princess of the Eternal Night,_  
_Nightmare Moon_

0808080

**Banishment log: **

**Year 992, Day 285**

There has been an...interesting development this night. I felt the spells that contain me seem to quiver. With a lightning-like crack, I was no longer the only prisoner upon the moon.

It is a strange creature, with forelimbs like the claws of a dragon, only softer, maybe something like a monkey, but more developed. It wears odd and tattered clothes. It also seems bruised and malnourished, limbs seeming thin even for it's diminutive size.

I have no idea what this thing could be, perhaps some new race that has come to Equestria during my imprisonment, but this youngling has...potential. Even in it's weakened state, it was apparently able to teleport through my magical prison, even weakening my containment ever so slightly. Whatever this may be, it bears further study.

**Year 992 Day 288**

After three days of caring for the unconscious creature, it has finally awoken. It reacted to me with about as much fear as would be expected of a foal facing such supreme power. From questioning and following examination of his dreams and memories (He has confirmed himself to be male), I have learned close to nothing of how the world has changed in my time away. The youngling knows very little, if anything, outside of the house he was raised in. Although he spoke naught of it, I have found him to be both abused and neglected, haunting his dreams are images of what appear to be an especially heavy talking walrus and a creature that seems to be some sort of bipedal donkey who he refers to as Uncle and Aunt respectively. Both appear to have abused him both emotionally as well, to the point where he doesn't know his name, the only constant he is referred to as is Freak.

Examination of the youngling over the past few days has shown he has a strangely strong grip of magic intrinsic to his body.

It worries me that my sister's reign has degraded things to the point where one with such obvious power and potential is allowed to waste away under the unjust heel of obviously lessor beings, one of many things I will apparently have to correct upon my return.

I have decided to try and teach the youngling. It would be a waste not to and could prove to be an asset, as well as a way to fill time, if nothing else.

**Year 992 Day 342**

The youngling has shown an impressive improvement over the past months. Although he proved difficult at first, given that one of the few things his former caretakers taught him was that magic did not exist. Although a foalish and easily dis-proven idea, they had forced it into his head so much that he had inhibited his own power subconsciously.

After breaking this programming, he has quickly become the prodigy I foresaw. Already, he is able to use his magic to lift things a few times his mass with ease, and has quickly absorbed my teachings, both magical and mundane (It would not do to have an asset without a brain)

**Year 994, Day 43**

My chosen knight has advanced at an almost frightening rate over the past year, he has taken to his teachings with a fervor and dedication that reminds me much of myself in a younger age.

He has also begun to refer to me as...Mother...

I am unsure how to handle this new situation. Part of me feels righteous indignation, even as my student, for him to presume such closeness to me.

But, I will also admit to a certain...Happiness at this development. This would cement his loyalty and, as loathe as I may be to admit it, perhaps finally having somepony else as company after so long...

**Year 994 Day 207**

There has been a most surprising development with my student. Where I'd left to slumber my student, I found now a young alicorn colt of dark navy pelt and a mane as black as the darkest night which, along with his still piercing green eyes, was the only thing that remained even close to his original form.

The only explanation he gave was a wish. As he lay down to rest this past night, he wished upon the stars, with all his heart, and the stars answered his wish...

To be my son.

And this wish made him as he is now, the power of the stars above evident in his cutie mark, a shooting star with a lightning shaped tail. He is of elegant stature and gait that any mare with eyes would accept his suit once he has reached the age of courtship.

Now, truly, I must concede, he is an heir of suitable power, and now seemingly of blood, an alicorn.

I have a son, and I shall call him...

Star Bolt

**Year 995 Day 26**

Although he was required to relearn many things in his new form, Star Bolt's already quick absorption of my lessons has accelerated, only slowed by his need to adjust to his now greater power inherent to an alicorn. He has also had learned to fly with incredible ease, seeming natural in fight. In fact, he seems to have become more at home in his new form than his original.

However, he does at times become heavily fatigued and suffer from headaches, I believe he is pushing himself to overexertion. I have decided focus more on theory and mundane teachings to remedy this, for now.

**Year 998 Day 260**

My gradual wearing away at my sister's spellwork has had another boon. A letter appeared before Star Bolt sent with some odd form of teleportation, powerful enough that, like Star Bolt's arrival, wore down the imprisoning spells.

Assuming this letter truly is meant for Star Bolt, it appears his name was originally Harry Potter, surprising that a foal of such power had such humble beginnings as to be a son of a pottery maker.

I have answered the letter with a refusal, I see no need for my son to attend a school he cannot even reach at this moment to learn this he had probably learned years ago.

Star Bolt's headaches have had a resurgence as of late...

**Year 999 Day 230**

I have become worried. Star Bolt's headaches have become worse over the past few months, pushing me to the edge of my limited medical knowledge.

He has also begun to suffer night terrors, visions of death, the blood of innocents, his original kind...

I have tried to look into his dreams, but they are so jumbled and turbulent, the only constant I can see is disturbing, something like Star Bolt's original form, but with decidedly serpent like traits, and his eyes...they are the eyes of a madpony, one who kills without remorse or reason.

**Year 999, Day 245**

I have nearly been locked upon the moon for a thousand years, and now I need to escape more than ever.

I have extensively examined my son in every way I know, and I have found the source of his ailment. A scar upon his brow, something I had long ago dismissed as a mark of his foalish former caretakers. There is something within the scar, something evil that has gripped my son's soul, digging into him like a cancer, and it has been inexplicably been growing stronger in recent months. His magic has grown weaker by the day, as has his body, looking more and more like the sickly creature I found years ago.

I can stall it, contain it, but only temporarily. My power, as it is now, would only feed this darkness and deepen it's roots into my son.

I doubt even my sister could aid my son as he is now, so there is only one hope I can think of, so my hoof is forced. I shall beseech the stars for their aid, as my son did years ago, to break my weakened containment. Celestia will most likely see the signs, but I have no other option. I will not lose my son!

I will have the Elements, even if I must take them from my sister's cooling corpse...

0808080

Celestia stepped towards her sister, now purified by the Elements of Harmony, only to be forced back, barely avoiding a strike from the horn of the younger alicorn.

Even in her currently weakened state, Luna, formerly Nightmare Moon, stood with an almost maddened look in her eyes.

"Give...Me...The Elements," Luna panted, her body shaking.

"Sister," Celestia said, hesitantly, "You are not well, your body has been left weakened when the dark forced left you, we should get you to-"

"**NO!**" Luna barked, her voice shaking the castle, "I need the Elements, Celestia, and I'll take them," She glared at the Element's current holders, "From your dead bodies if I mu-" Lune stopped, her eyes shooting wide as she felt something break, "No," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, before she took off in a dash, past the ponies and her sister, "NO!"

Celestia and her subjects followed suit, chasing after Luna through the ancient castle, watching the night princess ascend a tower Celestia recognized as Luna's from long ago.

When the seven mares finally caught up to the night princess, she was in a hastily refurbished room, openly weeping over young, sickly colt laying on a bed.

"Star Bolt! Please, say something," Luna sobbed, "Please..."

The sickly colt could barely open his eyes, their once sharp green cloudy and dull, his breaths shallow, "M-Mother?"

"Yes, my son," Luna answered, nuzzling her colt.

"M-mother," Star whimpered, "It hurts."

"I-it's alright, it will be alright, my son," Luna sobbed, forcing a smile, "My sister has brought help, you will be fine." Walking away from the bed, Luna glared at her sister, and spoke in a low voice, "I do not care what you plan for me, execute me, imprison me again, do what you will, but please," Luna could no longer keep her composure, her head dropping, "Please, save my son, the Elements are the only way to free him from the taint that threatens his very soul, they are his only chance."

Seeing her sister breaking down, Celestia turned and nodded to her student, "Twilight Sparkle, do what you can."

Unsure, Twilight and her friends gathered around the young pony as their necklaces began to glow, an orb of light, every color of the spectrum, enveloping the colt as he began to float.

080-Elsewhere, in another reality-080

Albus Dumbledore steeled himself for the coming battle, knowing it may be his last. Approaching the castle were the forces of darkness, lead by Voldemort, resurrected by the stolen Philosopher's Stone. Staring down his former student, Dumbledore drew his wand.

0808080

Luna watched as a dark miasma formed around her son, the Element bearers beginning to strain as it hissed like a snake, coalescing around the young colt.

Seeing the pained expression on her son's face, Luna steeled herself, dredging up what power she had left, she focused it into her horn and charged, ignoring her sister's cries as she leaped into the light, a roaring battle cry echoed as she drove her glowing horn into the shadow.

She didn't care if she died, she would protect her son.

0808080

Dumbledore could feel himself tiring as he dueled the monster that was once Tom Riddle. His chances were almost none with Voldemort backed up by the Philosopher's Stone, but he had to try. In the back of his mind, Albus did something he hadn't done since his mother died.

He prayed, he prayed to whatever power was listening for a miracle.

And something answered...

In the middle of the incantation for the Killing Curse, Vodemort dropped to his knees, screaming in such pain that all battle near him stopped. It felt as if something was burning him from the inside, he couldn't muster any sort of thought, let alone cast a spell. Like breaking glass, the dark wizards skin began to crack, light shining through as he tried to fight it off.

He was Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to ever live. He was immortal, he would not be defeated.

Voldemort felt a sudden stabbing in his body and something snapped. Every dark deed, every murder, every torture, from the innocents he'd slaughtered to the unicorn's blood he'd sustained himself on, his body and soul burned in the light.

A voice rang out, everywhere and nowhere, loud enough to shatter glass as storm clouds circled above.

**"YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY SON!"**

With that, Voldemort erupted in a bright burst of light that cascaded in all directions, sweeping across the battlefield and beyond. Dementors, inferi and Vampires burned away into nothing in an instant, werewolves and death eaters fell to the ground, writhing in pain, unable to withstand the pure power of the light.

For many years after, Wizards the world over would wonder as to what had happened to turn the tide of the battle, the lands, remains and survivors would be analyzed to an insane degree, and they would barely scratch the surface of the light that had literally shattered the darkness. Only Albus Dumbledore had an inkling to the source, the mother whose sacrifice had, again, saved the world.

And even he would be wrong, in a way.

0808080

As the light cleared, Luna found herself, no longer in the long abandoned castle, but a beautiful field of flowers of every color and shade, even some she'd never seen on a flower.

"Your highness."

The voice startled Luna, who spun around to find her son, sleeping soundly, with his head in the lap of another, one of his original race, a female, she guess, with a long red mane.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my son?"

The female smiled softly, "Just taking my last opportunity to thank you, your highness, for saving him, and being a mother when I could not."

Luna balked as she was engulfed in a bright light, finding herself back in the ancient castle, standing over the bed as her son's eyes opened.

Luna didn't care what came next, if she was to be a princess or a prisoner, this, by far, was her most important title.

"Mother..."

* * *

**By the way, this is a pony chapter.**


	6. Maxwell

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, 'den you a bit touched in 'da head, 'mon.**

* * *

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Harry has no need to go to some back-water school to learn magic, especially when we already deal with things beyond the comprehension of your weak minds on a weekly basis._

_And I will not be deprived of the only intelligent conversation I have in this town. Bother us again, and I will be...displeased..._

_Amanda Maxwell_  
_Endsville, USA_

_P.S. Enclosed are the heads of a few of your wizard friends who decided to visit Harry and I shortly after your letter arrived. Our 'Best Friend' didn't take well to their attack, or their choice in naming their little club. We kept the masks, wands, and their souls._

* * *

"I swear, how do you stand 'dat girl?"

A pair sat on the steps outside of a modest house. One a young boy, and the other who had asked the question was, well, decidedly older and very much less...alive.

"She's my best friend, and my first friend," the boy answered simply. She was kinda his only friend, actually, besides Grim, being the only one Dudley didn't scare off.

"She's a menace, 'dat's what she is," the hooded skull huffed.

"Says my friend who just killed a dozen wizards and took their souls."

"And she tool 'deir masks an' you took 'dose wands," if he had eyes, Grim would be rolling them, "She's a bad influence on you, boy."

"Maybe," Harry said with a smile, "But if she wasn't my friend, then I wouldn't have you as my friend either."

"An' I'd be happier free of you brats."

"You know you love us," Harry said, smiling.

"Harry! Grim!" a voice called them into the house. The two entered to find a blonde girl in a pink dress, about Harry's age, sitting in a chair, calmly sipping tea.

Across from her on the couch sat Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, pale faces of fear looking like they had spoken with the devil, and in some opinions, they had. It was amazing how the girl could frighten adults without ever raising her voice, and amusing to Harry how his family found Mandy's presence to be more frightening than Grim himself.

"Yes, Mandy." Harry greeted as he entered.

"It seems your aunt was nice enough to hold onto your mom's old school trunk, it should have all of her books and notes for us to study."

"'Us'?"

"Grim!" Mandy barked, "Make me a witch."

Grim sighed, he really should have seen this coming, no way the little monster would let a chance for power go by. He could stand to sacrifice a couple of his new souls, but she was going to be insufferable after this.


	7. Claw

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then you may be as smart as a cybernetic cop, and not in a good way.**

* * *

_Professors of Hogwarts,_

_My ward desires to decline your offer. Just as I have my insufferable enemy, he too has a rival he seeks to defeat (And convert, I believe). He still has much to do and your...schooling would only impede his plans, and I would hate to stifle his plans when they could further my own._

_Dr. Claw_  
_M.A.D. Organization_

* * *

Penny and Brain slipped quietly through the old castle, having gotten separated, again, from her Uncle Gadget by his tendency to bungle into secret passages. They had come to this old castle investigating the stolen Cat's-Eye Sapphire, and a few clues at the scene had led them to this castle.

And now the pair were left wandering, Brain snuffing at the ground, looking for the cybernetic Detective, since the old stone walls and remote location pretty much cut them off from all communication.

*Sniff, Sniff*

Brain stopped and began sniffing the air, and Penny didn't have to wonder why, something smelled delicious. Following the smell, the girl and her dog found their way to a small, candle-lit dining room with a spiral staircase in the corner, a full course meal set out, still steaming and fresh. Taking a careful step into the room, the door immediately slammed shut. Before they could even turn to try and open it, a very large growl stopped them.

Crawling out from under the table, a very large cat (a Jaguarundi, a part of her mind registered) took slow steps towards them.

"Now, Madeline, that's no way to treat our guests," A young voice echoed through the room.

The cat hissed, but backed down.

"You'll have to forgive Madeline, she tends to be a bit...uncomfortable, around new people." There were sounds of footsteps as someone descended the stairs, with a smile she instantly recognized. Every time MAD had escaped, every time Dr. Claw had gotten away recently, she saw that smile, almost mocking her.

"Hello, Penny."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as Brain growled, "M.A.D."

"Ah, but not quite. My father's organization has almost nothing to do with this. As far as he's concerned, I merely rented out a castle to get away and do some plotting of my own, and he's not too far off." The boy, probably her age if not younger, smiled as he approached his cat, Scratching Madeline behind the ear.

"Then what do you want with the Sapphire?"

The boy's green eyes twinkled with mirth, "Absolutely nothing at all."

That...surprised both Penny and Brain, leaving them speechless.

"Oh, come now, Penny, you can't believe MAD is behind every crime in the world, now can you?"

"Then, what are you doing here?"

The boy chuckled, "Let me tell you something about my father, he is very intelligent, but it's his pride that is his undoing. He knows full well your uncle is a complete and total moron, but still sees him as his greatest enemy, because his pride won't accept the truth...That, more often than not, his plans are foiled by a young girl and her exceptionally intelligent dog. So, unless someone tells him right to his face, he'll always be after your uncle instead of you, the grunts are too scared to tell him, and I would never do so myself."

"Why?"

With a confident smile, the boy held up four fingers, "You're resourceful," one down, "Clever," and another, "Intelligent", down to the last, "And cute."

Brain growled as his owner turned bright red, "W-what!?"

"Ooh, and you're cuter when you blush," The boy laughed, "You see, my dear Penny, my father drilled two main lessons into me early on, let nothing stop you from getting what you want, and always think ahead. Not to sound arrogant, but I am rather intelligent, and rather handsome, if I do say so myself, and I hope, when I grow up, to have a wife who is as beautiful as she is intellectually challenging. To make things short, Penny, I'm hoping to woo you, and figured, why not start sooner rather than later?"

* * *

**A.N. and that's all I got for this one. Feel free to comment, and if you're wondering, a Jaguarundi is a medium size cat (21 to 30 inches long, 7 to 20 pounds) native to Central and South America, is closely related to the cougar and were once used by native tribes to control pest populations, although keeping them as pets is not exactly recommended these days.**


	8. Ketchum

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, you can improve your quality of life by letting a Shellder bite your head.**

* * *

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Harry will not be attending Hogwarts. In fact, he will be attending no school in your reality...Ever..._

_Let me tell you a story, five years ago, during their studies of the artifact they call The Veil, one of your Unspeakables had the bright idea to see what happens when the Killing Curse is sent into the veil. Nothing happened, and they continued their studies._

_But something did happen in our reality, a single mother lost her only son, a child with a heart and soul more pure than any other being, a boy who would be destined for such great things, who would do such good in our world..._

_A life snuffed out due to one man's ignorance and carelessness, and our world lost one who was chosen for an incredible destiny._

_I came to your reality to seek vengeance, and it was mine, that fool spent the rest of his days being chased through the Distortion World._

_But what else did I happen to stumble upon? My portal opened, unseen, over a quaint little community, where a child, touched by destiny, lay beaten and un-helped, so I sought...Balance, in a way..._

_You took one of Our chosen, so I took yours..._

_Worry not, although he will have his trials, Harry has lead a far happier life as a Ketchum than he would have ever had as a Potter, under a Dursley's heel or your headmaster's manipulations, and even in the past year since his journey began, he has accomplished great deeds._

_Perhaps, one day, I shall appear to him, and offer a chance to aid you in your coming dark times, ask him if he wishes to help those who abandoned him to sorrow and abuse._

_You had best pray for his mercy._

_Good Luck,_

_Arceus_

08080

Voldemort marched towards the gates of Hogwarts, his servants having already cleared the castle out, the teachers and children lined up on their knees, but he didn't care for the sniveling little brats as he walked towards the oldest person in the group.

"Dumbledore."

"Hello, Tom."

Biting back a growl, Voldemort ignored the name, "You know what I want, where have you hidden the Potter boy."

"And you know that I haven't-"

"-You haven't told Severus," Voldemort cut the old wizard off, "I already know the prophecy, old man, and there's no way you'd let such an important piece just slip through you fingers. Now tell me or I'll-"

"My Lord! My Lord!" A voice called, working it's way through the crowd of death eaters.

Hissing at being interrupted, the dark lord turned his gaze on the man in question, "Lucius, what do you think you are doing here? You were to keep watch at the ministry-"

"Our ministry has fallen, My Lord," the Malfoy panted.

"WHAT!?" How could this happen, he'd not only left some of his best death eaters there, but many of the dementors as well.

"The veil, sir, something...some sort of beasts came out of it," This in and of itself was a concern, this was the Veil of Death, nothing came out of it, "two of them, they had glowing horns that cut through the dementors, they destroyed them! And the hounds," The blond shuddered, "They bent the elements to their will, they were so fast we couldn't stop them."

Growling, Voldemort turned on the old man. This had to be his plans, training the boy and his little pets, "Where is Potter?!" He pointed his wand at a random student, a blond, Ravenclaw fifth year, "Tell me or more of your precious little students will pay the price," With that he sent a curse, intent to end the life of Luna Lovegood...

Only to be stopped by a florescent pink bubble.

What!?

He sent a stronger curse, then the Killing curse, neither penetrating the bubble.

Similar bubbles appeared around the rest of the students and the teachers, lifting them afloat.

"What is this!?" Voldemort howled in frustration.

His question was answered by a high pitched giggling, a small, disgustingly pink creature hovering in mid air, looking like some short eared, long tailed rabbit.

"Mew!" The little...thing cried out, a bubble similar to all the others appearing around it.

Before he could try and take out his anger on the little pink beast, cries echoed out from the forest. A number of his vampire forces ran out, moments before a stream of fire engulfed them, a fiery pair of birds flying out after them, followed by others, one carried by a freezing gust and the other arcing lightning, as a long, green serpentine dragon charged his giants, blasting one in the face with a beam of energy, taking the giants head off as two more odd dragons joined the fray. Dementors flew from the trees, chased by two beasts, one green and one blue, their glowing, blade like horns skewering the wraiths.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

"It's your reckoning, Mr. Riddle." A young, calm voice answered.

"Magiusss."

"Pika!"

"Zoro!"

In front of Voldemort, the air shimmered, revealing a large, dark fox-like beast standing behind a teenager, a large yellow creature on one shoulder as a strange spirit floated over the other.

It was the eyes, he knew those defiant green eyes.

"Potter!"

"Actually, it's been Ketchum for a little over a decade." The creature on his shoulder loosed a bolt of lightning, intercepting a curse from a nearby Death Eater.

"Chuuu!" The creature growled, sparks arcing off of it's cheeks.

"Easy, Pikachu," Harry calmed his friend, "You have terrorized the world for too long, Mr. Riddle, and we have come as an instrument of your judgement, and your execution."

Snake-like eyes narrowed, "You think very highly of your little pets. I am Lord Voldemort, I am immortal."

"Not really," Harry chuckled, motioning to the spirit floating over him, "Thanks to a specially modified Destiny Bond from Missy, and some help from a friend, your little trinkets share your fate, when you are destroyed, so are they. I don't even have to know where they are."

Harry's shadow stretched behind him and his friends, rising into a large, Dragon-like head with golden horns and crests.

Harry held his hand up, a ball of energy forming in his hand, "Now, let's end this."

08080

Voldemort panted, sending another cutting curse at the Potter brat, only for him to glow and Disappear, reappearing elsewhere and sending another ball of light at him. And his attacks, despite Voldemorts Protego, still punched through his defences, sending him flying back.

His servants weren't fairing any better, the large fox-beast had quickly burrowed into the ground, popping up from the ground to to strike with it's Glowing Red Claws or hurl it's own Ball of Light at its enemies, mowing down whole groups of Death Eaters.

The yellow rat was moving quickly, dashing through groups of enemies and unleashing deadly or debilitating bolts of electricity, which only struck more easily when the spirit glowed, levitating the Death Eaters and leaving them almost helpless in the air to be struck down either by the bolts of lightning, or the beams of darkness the spirit unleashed.

The shadow dragon, however, stayed where it was, Staring down Voldemort as he battled, it's very Presence weighing heavy on him.

Trying not to be distracted by the towering beast, Voldemort cast another curse at the brat, he didn't dodge...

A blue field appeared, protecting the smiling boy...

Smirking...

The boy was toying, playing with him. He would not stand for this, He was Lord Voldemort, the strongest, most feared wizard to ever live! He would not be upstaged by this brat!

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Voldemort yelled.

Standing calmly as the curse approached, Harry's eyes glowed, "Good-bye, Mr. Riddle." Suddenly, the green curse curved away from the dark-haired boy, curving, to Voldemort's horror, back on the dark lord, who was too stunned to do anything as his own curse connected, ending his life.

In many hidden places, several object shuddered as the dark curse wiped the soul shards from them, leaving them as they once were before falling into the clutches of Tom Riddle.

The fields went silent as Voldemorts body fell. It almost felt like an eternity before the silence was broken by large, heavy steps. Seeming to appear from nowhere, another large beast, easily ten feet tall, stepped forward, it's head held high as the other creatures fell into bows before it, even Harry kneeling before it. The only one who didn't was the playful, pink bubble-maker, who set the children down, freeing them as it playfully flew around the newcomer.

"**Rise, young Harry**," The creatures voice echoed in the minds of those present, loud and soft, near and far, motherly kind and fatherly stern.

"Arceus," Harry greeted, still somewhat in awe himself, despite having met the being before.

The creatures eyes glowed red, looking out over the assembled combatants, "**My children, you have fought well this day**," The little pink creature floated into Arceus' face, mewling, "**Yes, you have done well too, my daughter**," the pink creature mew'ed happily, wrapping it's long tail around Arceus' neck as she hugged the larger being, who turned it's glowing eyes on the remaining forces of the fallen Dark Lord, "**And you, who have fled justice, through deceit, bribery or sheer cowardice, you who have perpetrated such dark deeds that can never be undone**," An orange sphere sparked into life above the head of Arceus, "**For the lives you have ruined and ended, face now your final Judgement**," The orb shattered, firing numerous meteors of light into the sky before shooting down, seeking the followers of Voldemort as they tried, and failed, to flee.

Albus Dumbledore watched in horror as so many lives were ended, not noticing that many of his younger students had fallen asleep under the watchful gaze of a large, floating creature that seemed to have a Crescent-moon like headdress.

The aged headmaster quivered as the gaze of Harry and Arceus fell upon him, but the great beast said nothing.

The boy, however, simply said, "Learn from this mess of mistakes." before he, Arceus, and all the other otherworldly beings disappeared in a bright light.

08080

The light fading, Harry found himself not back in the world he called home, but in an open space of blackness, dotted with distant stars, Yoko, Missy and Pikachu at his side.

"**Be at ease, young Harry**," The voice of Arceus echoed as it approached them, it's size now closer to Harry's own, "**You have done well, and I know, though you have done good this day, your actions weigh heavily on your heart**."

Harry looked away from the Alpha Pokemon, his friends pulling close, Yoko nuzzling his cheek as Pikachu leaned close, doing the same from his opposite shoulder, Missy hovering close, cozying into his chest. Despite the fact that they had been sick, evil people, the fact stuck with that the four of them had ended lives that day. It was why only the three of them had accompanied him. Harry felt his pokemon weren't ready or shouldn't be dragged into this, but Pikachu was never going to let him do something so dangerous alone, Missy, as a ghost-type, was slightly more familiar with death and wouldn't leave her trainer to this, and Yoko was not going to leave her 'pack leader' to battle alone, especially against one who had so wronged him before.

"**Know this, young ones, though today's deed will weigh heavy on you, you have opened the way for brighter days for those people. If they decide to take that path, I cannot say, but you have freed many from the oppression of the evil ones, and avenged those who have fallen before**." Arceus leveled its eyes with Harry's, "**You shall be returned home. Rest, and seek comfort from those you care for, let them ease the pain in your heart, young Harry**."

08080

In a flash, Harry appeared in front of a house inPallet Town, startling the Mr. Mime who had been sweeping the front walk. The pokemon ran inside, calling loudly. Harry was surprised when people rushed out, Sam and Gary Oak, Brock, Sabrina, Tracy, so many friends, but right now, the ones he needed were the brunettes and the redhead in the doorway. Running up, he almost tackled his mom, wrapping his arms around her as she, Misty and May hugged him back.

He knew he'd be back on his journey soon enough, adventuring across the world, but right now, he was just glad to be home.

* * *

**A.N. Not sure what brought this about, but hey...**

Harry Ketchum

**Attacks:** Aura Sphere, Teleport, Confusion, Protect

**_Harry's Pokemon_**

Pikachu-Male

**Ability**: Lightningrod (Draws in all electric attacks, immune to electric attack damage, Spec. Atk. stat boosted when his with an electric attack)

**Attacks**: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Volt Switch

**Fun Fact: **Although Ash's Pikachu never shown this ability with actual electric attacks, and in fact showed the more common ability Static much later on against May's dad, in the first few episodes he did show a Lightningrod like ability when he got a charge off of the head-light generator for Misty's bike.

Missy (Mismagius)-Female

**Ability**: Levitate (Immunity to ground attacks)

**Attacks**: Destiny Bond, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Telekinesis

**Fun Fact**-Haunter (A ghost/poison type), in the anime, has shown the ability to remove people and pokemon from their bodies, so Mismagus (As a pure ghost type) may well have this ability, which while a scary thought, may allow for easy horcrux removal.

Yoko (Zoroark)-Female

**Ability**: Illusion (Power to make incredibly realistic illusions, but they don't hold up to physical contact)

**Attacks**: Night Daze, Focus Blast, Night Slash, Dig

**Fun Fact**: Zoroark are pack animals in canon, with a strong sense of unity and hold strong grudges against anyone who harms someone they care about

**Legendaries Appearing**: Mew, Cobalion, Virizion, Moltress, Zapdos, Articuno, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palika, Giratina and Arceus

**Legendaries Mentioned**: Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Keldeo, Terrakion


	9. Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, you may want to lay off the Red-Eye...**

* * *

_Professor McGonagall,_

Through our associates in the Bank of London, we have been informed that, following a major accident, Mr. Potter's body underwent a medical procedure known as Cryogenic Freezing, where his body was put into a state of suspended animation until such a time as he can be safely restored and healed.

His vaults have been frozen, save for the annual payments for his continued upkeep.

Thank you,

Bladvak  
Junior Account Manager  
Gringotts, London

* * *

With the hero gone, Voldemort's arrival went near unchallenged, and for a time, it seemed he would soon gain power enough to move to take over greater Europe, even more...

...Then, there was a disaster known to the muggles as The Gate Incident, which crushed Voldemort under a literal ton of moon-rock.

Many of their numbers wiped out by falling meteorites, the pure-bloods still refused to escape as many muggles, and muggle born, did on star ships. Through inbreeding, made even worse by their far diminished numbers, in just the fifty years following the incident, pure-blood wizards were just on this side of extinction as muggleborns spread to the stars...

And, as for Mister Potter...

08080808080

_...Chances of rock-showers today-10%_

"Edward, Dinner!" A young boy called from a small cooking fire. Climbing atop the debris, his found his red-haired friend laying on the ground with a smile.

"Bebop! Here, here! Alright! Woo-Hoo!" The tanned red-head flailed about before bending round to type something...with her feet...

Smiling as his friends antics, that smiled stopped when he heard a familiar whistling, just before-

BOOM!

Laying in the debris of the meteor strike, they could hear the radio...

_Chances of Rock Showers today upgraded to-90%_

"Really?" Ed deadpanned.

"So much for dinner," Harry groaned.


	10. Grimwood

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then that mask of your may be a little too tight.**

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_First, I would like to thank you for extending an invitation to my great nephew, but we must politely decline. Harry has already begun something of a private regimen under my tutelage, as well as attending classes with the girls of my school._

_Harry has said he would rather stay here and I know the girls would just be devastated if he left, although most of them would probably deny it. You know how youngsters can be with their first crush._

_Ah, to be young again._

_But, at any rate, you can feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like, it would be nice to reconnect with an old acquaintance._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Grimwood_

0808080

"Albus, It's so good to see you!"

The voice chilled Dumbledore's old bones to the core as a stout woman exited the Beauxbatons carriage.

Schooling his expression, Dumbledore smiled, as much as the rest of his body and mind protested the action, "Madam Grimwood, it's so good to see you again. I must say this is certainly a surprise."

"Yes, well, I had been planning a visit to Olympe's, let my girls see the world, maybe soak up some foreign culture, and to my surprise, Olympe tells me about this delightful competition, so I thought we'd may an extended trip of it, we'll be here for the whole thing."

"Oh, how _wonderful_," Dumbledore's voice was stressed. Oh, how he wished he had some forewarning to prepare, maybe retire so he'd only have to be here for the official days, and not have to deal with this woman every day.

"Come along, Harry, Girls, don't dawdle."

"Coming auntie," a voice called from the carriage.

Dumbledore's eyes shot open, he'd almost forgotten who would be with Grimwood as the dark haired teen descended the carriage stairs...

Earning gasps, and a couple screams, from the Hogwarts students as he was accompanied by a werewolf and a vampire, carrying a small mummified girl and followed by a ghost and a gigantic girl who, from her numerous stitches, looked almost like she had been assembled from the body parts of others, but that was just ridiculous...

Wasn't it?

* * *

**A.N. I may add to this later, or make a whole new one-shot, but that's a matter for another day.**

**Also, I added a short story bit to Chapter 8: Ketchum, so go back and check it out.**


	11. Twilight Prince

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then you may be as smart as a Chu-Chu.**

* * *

Dear Professor McGonnagal,

First off, change the name. I don't know who was drinking what when they came up with that name, but "Hogwarts" really isn't an inviting name.

Second, while I will give credit for your inventiveness, I suggest thinking of something that is less obviously a trap. Seriously, trying to kidnap a prince with an invite to a school that nobody in my realm or Hyrule had heard of? An A for effort, but an all around F due to stupidity.

Third, if you're going to offer something, offer something he doesn't already have. Offering education in magic to a boy who has a top rate mage as a mother and the Wisdom Bearer as a godmother is like offering gravel to a Goron who already has a well aged Rock Sirloin.

So, speaking on behalf of my son and my ever silent husband, take your "Invitation", and shove it,

Queen Midna of Twilight


	12. Able

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did,** **then you'd probably be at home with Bob.**

* * *

_Dear Professor,_

_I'll guess I'm Harry, since your bird came right for me. I'm sorry, but I'll have to say no, I'm doing perfectly well at the local school and I couldn't stand to just leave my sisters with my workload._

_Besides, a big, fancy boarding school? Seems a bit much, and I don't think we could afford it (Sable would work herself to death, and I could never do that to my big sister.)_

_Thanks for your offer, though,_

_Fable Able_  
_Able Family Tailors_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Fable?"

The messy haired human looked up to find his elder sister, "I told you, Sable, I'd rather not go there, anyway. I mean, look at their supply list," He said, holding up some parchment, "Defense, Potions, Magical herbs, it all sounds cool, but there's not any math or science or anything else I'd need when I get home. I'll just be an adult without any of the stuff I need to know to get a job. I can probably just find a place to get these books, anyway, and learn from them in my spare time."

"Besides, if he went, he would have to wait for months to see Lily."

Fable turned red, looking to his other sister, "We're just friends, Mabel."

Mabel snickered, "Sure, Fable, whatever you say."

Turning redder, Fable was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, his eldest sister, Sable.

"Are you sure about this, Fable?" The brown hedgehog asked seriously, "This could be a once in a lifetime thing, and I don't want you to lose it just for us."

Fable just smiled, handing his letter to the beautiful delivery bird, who disappeared in a flash of fire.

"I doubt I'm missing out on much."

* * *

**A.N. I don't know too much about Animal Crossing, but I am thinking of getting the new one when I get the money (And a 3DS). It looks quaint.**


	13. SCP-5050

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did,** **then you'd better check to make sure you aren't wearing 714.**

* * *

_Alright, here's the skinny of it,_

_The __ SCP 5050 (I'm sorry, they're making me put that part down) isn't going to your little school. As quaint as a drafty, millenium old castle would be, I doubt the kid would go somewhere his 360 wouldn't work, and I seriously doubt you sorry bastards could handle the kid._

_That said, we're watching you punks, and we have more than a few contingency plans if you mess up like you did in the forties or the sixties, one of which involves a large, homicidal force of nature that is oddly friendly to the kid, so toe the line bitches._

_Dr. ████████ Kondraki_

_P.S. Beware the Ukulele- Dr. Alto Clef_

* * *

_**RED ALERT! RED ALERT!**_

"Get him, damn it!"

*Pomf*

"Damnit, D-1203, I said NO LETHAL FORCE! You're just making him harder to catch!"

"Sorry-"

"Don't say your sorry," The security officer yelled, "get your heads out of your asses and catch Ten-Ten!"

Suddenly, the red alert sirens stopped, the generic female voice replaced with a young boy's, _"Home Free, fuckers!"_

Some shuffling over the speakers, and the boys voice was replaced with an older mans, _"You heard him, fuckers, everyone to the security office. Training exorcize over."_

* * *

Alto Clef looked at the screen at poor saps that had just failed their training. It was an experimental program to elevate D-class to a sort of security force that wouldn't be 'disposed' of after a month...

Still D-class, but a higher class of D-class...

"So much for this group, huh?"

Clef looked to the boy in a swivel chair, playing Animal Crossing like he hadn't caught a head shot a few minutes ago...

And some bullets to the chest before that...

And tackled before that, snapping his neck...

"And I even gave them your file, too."

"Unaltered?" The boy asked, looking up from his game.

"Well..." Clef trailed off before the door opened.

"Hey, kid, c'mon, Bright wants your help with something."

"Aww," the boy groaned, "Do I have to? Last time I helped Bright, I died, like, five times. Can't I just go hang out with 682? Or maybe Fifty-Three?"

"I'm keeping an eye on him this time, kid. Now let's go, I've got shit to do."

* * *

**A.N. So there, not the best, but I tried. It's actually based on an SCP idea I've been kicking around and thinking of submitting. Will I tell you? No, you gotta guess, and even then I'm not telling.**

**Edit: I changed his number, sorry, when I wrote it there was no 1010. For those who don't know what an SCP is, google it (Better yet, Google SCP-106, that's a good one to start on)  
**


	14. Frog

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then you may be as dumb at that loud mouthed, blue haired brat**

* * *

_Seriously? You guy are just starting to teach kids? Harry is eleven years old, for pete's sake. If that's how late you teach all your kids then it's no wonder us real witches never noticed you weak idiots._

_Harry's already learning plenty, especially with how popular he became at the last Witches' Mass. So between Me, the Mizune and the rest, He's set._

_So screw off,_  
_Eruka Frog_

0808080808080

Eruka watched in horror as her friend screamed in pain, powerless as whatever Medusa has done started to tear her apart from the inside.

"MIZUNE!" The frog witch screamed, only for her voice to be overshadowed by a louder hissing.

_"STOP!"_ To the surprise of everyone, none more so than Medusa herself, whatever was hurting Mizune stopped, the mousy falling to the ground, blood dripping from her mouth, but alive and breathing.

Eruka looked behind her to the source of the hiss. It was the brat, a kid she'd found no more than a month ago and took as a servant on a whim, the kid could cook, something Eruka couldn't do well herself without food poisoning. It had just been a random chance, a lark, but now...

Now he'd saved Mizune's life.

The boy hissed something again.

_"Leave Miss Eruka and Mizune alone!"_

Eruka didn't even try to understand what the boy just hissed, but she felt a very uncomfortable feeling rise from her stomach, up her throat and out her mouth as a snake emerged, the same happening for Mizune.

Looking at the snakes, obviously Medusa's, and back to the boy, Eruka smirked, walking to him while still clutching her now empty belly.

"Well, you're a way more useful servant than I expected, ribbit." Eruka patted the boys dark hair, before whispering into his ear, "Have them bring Mizune here."

"Yes, Miss Eruka," the boy replied before hissing, the snakes quickly pulling Mizune away from the stunned Medusa.

As they did, the snake witch finally recovered. This was not her night.

"Well, Medusa, it looks like our plan is still good," Eruka gloated, ruffling the boys hair, "Either release your soul protect and get caught by the DWMA, or leave it on and get killed by your own snakes, this is just too perfect," she crouched a bit, "I wish you had told me you had magical power, kid."

"Sorry," The boy said shyly, "I-I didn't know, I just thought I was a freak."

"Hey, you're no freak, you're part of the family now, I may even adopt you for this, ribbit," Eruka said, giddy at how good a turn the night had taken, "And our first mother-son activity will be taking down that wench," She pointed at Medusa.

The snake witch was grinding her teeth in frustration, this had gone bad. The snakes she had planted were simple and easy to conceal, but also stupid and only meant to take direct commands or have a trigger for a preset action, and so it was probably easy for whatever magic this brat used to control them, but now her only way to defend herself would be to release her soul protect. She had no doubt that she could beat the Frog witch and the barely conscious Mizune, even with the Boy as a wild card, but she would be quickly detected by the Meisters.

Her only chance would be to act quickly. Maybe if she moved quickly enough, she could dispatch both witches, capture the boy for study and get her Soul Protect back in place and get away before a Meister arrived.

"Fribbit Cribbit Ribbit Ribbit," Medusa's eyes narrowed, "Fribbit Ribbit Cribbit Cribbit," and Eruka's widened, because it wasn't her casting her signature spell, "Ribbit Ribbit Rib-**Tadpole Bomb!**" Ulike when used by Eruka, where she'd have to throw the explosive amphibian, the conjured tadpole shot forward like a cannonball, Leaving Medusa just barely able to dodge as it impacted the wall behind her, the more powerful explosion knocking the Snake to the ground, shrapnel catching her in the back.

Eruka looked on in shock, the kid had seen her use the spell once, maybe twice and he was able to not only completely remember the incantation and hand sign, but used it with more power than she ever had and didn't even look winded. This kid, all this time she'd had such a powerful kid right under her nose and she'd never known it, the soul she sensed from him shouldn't have this much power, and if he had Soul Protect in place, he wouldn't be able to use magic.

"W-was that alright, Miss Eruka."

Eruka looked at the blooded Medusa growling at them, "Don't call me that anymore," she smiled wide, a response mimicked by her hat, "After this, I am definitely adopting you, kid, now let's finish this."

"Yes...Mother?" With a nod from the Frog Witch, the boy smiled, a hiss sending the snakes after Medusa, who was finally releasing her Soul Protect to keep from dying.

What happened that night changed the course of the world from the plans of madness but that, is another story.

* * *

**A.N. I sorta think Harry's status as a Horcrux may be a type of Soul Protection, others sensing the small soul shard instead of Harry's own and assuming he's weak, maybe...  
**


	15. Hedgehogs

**Disclaimer, I own neither the Harry Potter series nor any other series mentioned or involved in this. If you believed that I did, then you may be looking for the computer room.**

* * *

_Hey, Jerks,_

_First off, this bird of yours is annoying, it wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, it keeps pecking at me and it's voice is like nails on the damn chalkboard. Send it again and I'm killing it._

_You should probably off it, anyway, or at least get your money back. I'm not this Harry brat and I've never heard of him, maybe he's dead and your bird just went for someone to unload the stupid letter on._

_Second, I fucking seventeen, I'm not starting school all over again, I have more important shit to do!_

_So, kindly, go fuck yourselves,_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

* * *

_Dear Professor,_

_First, I have to say this is a pretty cool bird you sent, the song was great and the whole fiery entrance thing was awesome, I don't suppose you know where we could get one? This little guy seems to like me._

_Anyway, I think he got a little mixed up, the name's Sonic (That's my name and I'm sticking to it, bad enough some of my friends know my middle name). I don't think I know any Harry Potter. If you had a picture, I could keep a look out, but the only Harry that comes to mind for me is Harry Mole, and he seems a bit old to be just starting classes and stuff._

_Sorry, but best of luck finding the kid._

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_P.S. Really, send me a picture and I'll ask around, see if anyone knows him_

_P.P.S. Get back to me on the bird thing, I got a friend who would probably love one_

* * *

**A.N. So I figured I'd post something since it's been a couple of weeks since I had.**


End file.
